


Princezna

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate (it's not that good really...)





	Princezna

Počítal s tím, že u policie bude nasazovat život. Počítal i s tím, že to bude často, neustále, dennodenně. Těžko se smiřoval, že život musí nasazovat i jeho pes, ale byla to jejich práce. Arko na to doplatil, Rex měl prozatím ohromné štěstí. Jenže tady byl ještě někdo, na jehož ztrátu nedokázal Alex byť jen pomyslet. Někdo, kdo pro něj den ode dne znamenal víc a víc, pro koho by i do ohně skočil, pro koho by i dýchal…

Ten někdo právě ležel v jeho posteli a odpočíval, Rex se zdržoval v jeho blízkosti a po většinu času vůbec neopouštěl ložnici. Záleželo mu na Christianovi úplně stejně jako Alexovi. Asi by se ani nedopočítal, kolikrát měl Christian namále, ale vždycky tady byl on nebo Rex, aby ho z toho dostali. Jenže minule… Alex polknul při pomyšlení na to, co všechno si musel jeho kolega vytrpět, než ho našli… minule tam nebyl ani jeden z nich.

Občas byla jeho subtilní postava výhodou, občas krutě zneužívanou nevýhodou. Kdyby aspoň počkal na posily… Ne, že by se o sebe nedokázal Christian postarat, ale v obležení desítky chlapů jako hora někdy ani nabitá pistole nestačí. Než přijeli, tak… Alexovi se zatmělo před očima, když si vybavil, jak Christian vypadal po příjezdu do nemocnice. Naštěstí vyváznul jen s podlitinami, pár naraženými žebry a zlomenou nohou.

Ale když Alexovi volal Hellerer, že je Christian v nemocnici, hlavou mu proletěly ty nejhorší scénáře. Měl pocit, že takhle rychle ještě nikdy nejel, nikdy na zaměstnance jakékoliv instituce tak nekřičel, nikdy neměl tak rozdrásané nitro kvůli člověku, dokud… do téhle situace. Naštěstí se tam zčista jasna zjevil doktor, jenž Alexe upokojil slovy, že Christian bude v pořádku a za pár hodin s ním může mluvit.

Úlevu, jakou v tu chvíli pocítil, nemohl během následujících dní přiřadit k ničemu jinému ve svém životě. Jeho přítel, nejbližší přítel bude v pořádku. Nic nebylo tehdy důležitější než Christianovo uzdravení.

„Přece nemůžeš být všude,“ říkali mu Peter i Christian, i Rex se mu snažil naznačit, že to přeci nebyla Alexova vina, ale on to tak cítil a při pohledu na Christianův obličej, z něhož na něj kromě nezdolného úsměvu zářil i monokl a několik dalších podlitin, nemohl se přestat užírat. Kdyby zrovna netrčel v kanceláři, kdyby nebyl tak daleko, kdyby… Kdyby.

Nakonec trval na tom, že si oba vezmou dovolenou a sám se o Christiana postará do doby, než bude schopen návratu. Christian se mu to pokoušel vymluvit, ale když viděl, jak moc je Alex zoufalý, svolil. Podepsal revers a nechal se odvést k němu domů, přesto si neodpustil pár poznámek ohledně toho, že to přeci Alex dělat nemusí.

Nejvíce protestoval, jakmile jej Alex nenechal vystoupit z auta a nekompromisně jej vzal do náruče. Se zlomenou nohou sice nemohl prozatím chodit, ale aby se nechal nosit?! Tehdy také Alex poprvé a prozatím naposled překročil hranici, o níž si už dříve řekl, že zůstane netknutá. Jenže… Jak tak Christina držel v náručí, jak byl blízko jeho tváři, všiml si, že je jeho přítel zticha, jen jej pevně objímá a dívá se na něj, modré oči výraznější než kdy dříve.

Nevěděl, co jej to popadlo, proč tak náhle zareagoval, ale… Christian jej nijak nezastavil.

Alex se zarazil v pohybu, dveře do domu před nimi zůstaly otevřené, jenže Alex v tu chvíli vnímal jen Christianův pohled, jeho nádherně modré oči, načež si opřel čelo o to Christianovo, z minimální vzdálenosti shlížel do těch azurových hloubek…

„Jsem šťastný, že jsi naživu, Christiane, a udělám cokoliv, aby ses dal co nejdříve dohromady,“ řekl tiše, že to tak tak slyšel i muž v jeho náručí, netušil, jestli si to jen představoval, nebo Christian skutečně na chvíli přestal dýchat, pro jistotu se znovu narovnal a už odlehčenějším tónem poznamenal: „Což čítá i to, že tě budu nosit, takže si koukej zvyknout, princezno.“

Při téhle vzpomínce se Alex pousmál. Byl přešťastný, že bude mí Christiana doma a bude na něj moct dávat pozor. Až se vrátí do práce, budou všichni tři znovu nasazovat životy, ale nyní si byl jistý, že se jeho příteli nic nestane. Nebo aspoň ne nic vážného, protože Christianova závislost na pokoušení Rexe… Škoda mluvit.

Momentálně jej hlavně trápilo, že Christian měl bolesti. Především jeho žebra na tom stále nebyla příliš dobře a musel brát léky, čímž docházelo k tomu, že hodně spal a většinou se budil uprostřed noci. Alex si kvůli tomu trochu přetočil denní režim a za ty čtyři dny, co tu Christian byl, si už stačil zvyknout. Buď si četl, zkusil něco vařit nebo prostě jen tak seděl u postele společně s Rexem a rozjímal.

„Alexi?“

Oslovený muž se odlepil od stěny, vymanil se ze zajetí myšlenek a upřel pozornost ke Christianovi, jenž se právě probudil.

„Ahoj,“ usmál se. „Mám ti něco přinést?“

„Vodu, děkuju,“ oplatil mu blonďák úsměv a pozdravil se s Rexem, jenž jej bouřlivě vítal, jako by ho týden neviděl. Měl prostě radost, že je Christian tady.

Alex se po chvíli vrátil se sklenicí vody a usadil se ke Christianovi na postel. Zpravidla se pak nějakou dobu společně dívali na televizi do doby, než Christianovy prášky přestaly působit. Pak už ani jednomu moc do řeči ani smíchu nebylo… Christian se snažil na bolest nemyslet, ale pochopitelně to moc dobře nešlo, když ho pálil celý hrudník při každém nádechu.

„Trápí tě něco?“ zeptal se Alex. Christian byl na svou povahu nyní nezvykle zamlklý. „No, ták, mně přece můžeš říct všechno,“ zazubil se a stiskl muži, opírajícímu se o čelo postele, rameno.

„V nemocnici jsem hodně přemýšlel o tom, jestli… jestli se mám vůbec k policii vracet, Alexi,“ promluvil tiše Christian, neříkalo se mu to snadno. Pochyboval sám o sobě, protože nebýt Alexe, asi by už nebyl policistou, možná už by nebyl vůbec. „Tolikrát jste mi s Rexem zachránili život, a co dělám já? Padám do jednoho problému za druhým, vždyť jsem pokazil už první případ, na kterém jsme spolu dělali…“

Alex mlčel, jen dál svíral Christianovo rameno, ačkoliv doposud nezaregistroval, že na něm svou dlaň nechal.

„Nebýt Rexe, zajel by mě vlak. Nebýt tebe, skončil jsem spálený na popel společně s tou stájí, nebýt tebe, tak na římse stojím dodnes,“ pokračoval Christian, ve svém hlase se neúspěšně snažil maskovat smutek vztekem, Alex ale rozpoznal obojí, navíc ještě zklamání, lítost… Možná to bylo tmou v pokoji, atmosférou, ale přesně věděl, jak se Christian cítí.

„Každý máme své trápení, Christiane, já se nemůžu přenést přes to, že jsem dovolil, aby se ti stalo tohle,“ vsadil na upřímnost i Alex, doufal…. Vlastně nevěděl, v co doufá, jen chtěl Christiana rozmluvit a časem přivést na jiné myšlenky. Nebo by ho mohl utěšit jinak…

„Vždyť to byla jen má vina, že jsem nepočkal na posily.“

„Moje taky, kdybych tehdy šel s tebou, nemuselo se stát vůbec nic. Ale můžeme se tady o vinu hádat klidně pár hodin, času je dost,“ pokusil se záležitost odlehčit, jenže když Christian nereagoval, vrátil se k vážně vedenému rozhovoru. Alespoň částečně. „Christiane, jestli si připadáš jako princezna, kterou vždycky musí někdo zachránit, tak si buď jistý, že ten někdo to dělá rád.“

Nyní už spatřil, že se Christianova ústa lehce pohnula v náznaku úsměvu, pak se na něj dotyčný otočil, v modrých očích vděčnost, stále se však mísící se smutkem a zklamáním, ale to vyřeší čas.

„A bude to dělat, dokud bude naživu,“ dodal, dlaní sklouznul na Christianovo vzdálenější rameno. „I kdyby nás přeložili jinam, udělám všechno pro to, abychom…“ zarazil se. Uvědomil si, jak by to znělo, kolik citu do toho vkládá, jak moc svá slova míní vážně… „abychom byli spolu, to ti slibuju.“

Christian v ten moment pochopil, co to znamená smršť emocí. Byl smutný, protože zase neuspěl, vzteklý, že se nechal opět oblafnout, zklamaný sám ze sebe, ale díky Alexovi tohle všechno upadlo v zapomnění, ten jeho upřímný úsměv, laskavé oči, myslel to vážně… Nevěděl, co si má s tolik city najednou počít, a tak se jen natáhnul po svém příteli, jenž se k němu přiblížil, a nechal se obejmout.

Nepatřil mezi žádné slabochy nebo citlivky, ale když mu někdo řekne, že udělá cokoliv, aby mohl být s ním a chránit jej… nemohl zůstat netečný. Nechtěl nic kazit slovy, proto raději schoval svou tvář v Alexově objetí, vnímal jeho svalnaté tělo, jeho sílu, jeho… bylo by už moc, kdyby z něj cítil i lásku?

Odpovědí mu byl lehký polibek, který mu Alex vtisknul do vlasů. Hřálo jej, neskutečně jej hřálo, že se Christian nijak nevzpíral tomu, co mu řekl. Chtěl ho chránit a netušil, co by dělal, kdyby mu to jeho přítel zakazoval. Takhle se to všechno zjednodušilo.

Aniž by nad tím uvažoval, políbil Christiana do plavých vlasů, ale brzy jej raději pustil, prášky neprášky, nerad by mu ublížil. Přeci jen ta žebra… Odtáhl se, ale Christian jej stále držel za paži, ve tváři zvláštní výraz.

Co bys chtěl, Christiane? pomyslel si Alex, jemuž vzápětí došlo, k čemu by se tady mohlo schylovat.

A přestože nepomyslel na to, že by Christian chtěl více než přátelství, nebyl ani jednou policejní buňkou svého těla proti… Právě naopak. Rád s ním byl, rád ho chránil, k smrti rád by mu nabídl všechno, co by si mohl přát… I své srdce.

Naklonil se ke Christianovi a spojil jejich rty, prsty vjel do těch jemných, rozcuchaných vlasů a srdce mu bušilo štěstím, když mu Christian polibky oplácel, jemně narážely svými rty do těch Alexových, chvěl se zimou a vlnami horka zároveň. Alex jej hladil po tváři, něžně, jak to uměl jen on, opustil jeho ústa a zadíval se mu do očí, náhle se v nich zrcadlil strach, ale také cit z nejsilnějších.

„Já… já se do tebe zamiloval, Christiane,“ vyhrknul, prsty jedné dlaně stále ve vlasech druhého muže, pravou jemně svíral jeho tvář, z níž na něj zářil úsměv, láskyplný a takřka zamilovaný, což mu bylo následně potvrzeno…

„Nebudeš mi věřit, ale já do tebe taky,“ řekl Christian, načež mu spadl kámen ze srdce, držel to v sobě už strašně dlouho a teď… teď to konečně mohl Alexovi říct. Miloval ho, protože Alex miloval jeho takového, jaký byl.

Alex mu věnoval další ze svých bezchybných úsměvů a znovu jej políbil… políbil ty rty, jež se neustále kroutily do úšklebků, jež uměly vypustit slova nasáklá ironií a sarkasmem, jež ale uměla vytvořit ten nejkrásnější úsměv na světě. Opatrně položil Christiana zpět na záda, lehl si vedle něj a užíval si ten pocit, být s člověkem, pro kterého znamenáte celý vesmír…


End file.
